House of an Angel
by Ms Comatose
Summary: Dean is worried about Castiel so he goes to find him, and finds out a horrible secret of his.
1. Alone

**House of an Angel**

Outside the rain was soaking the dying grass as Dean stared out of the window. The television buzzed in the background of the room but he wouldn't notice it even if there was a breaking news bulletin. He was too fixated on the one thing clouding his mind... where the hell Castiel was. Usually at this time he was with him, on a mission. Lately, however, Cas had been rather distant. Even more than usual, which worried Dean. Not that he really cared, but he was helpful when hunting demons. Taking that to mind, he thought of all the places he though Castiel would be at, or visit, when he realized th at there wasn't much he really knew about him. Cas knew everything about Dean, including his family, life, and even his habits, but Dean knew nothing about the other man – well, angel. Then he remembered the one place that he had been told about: an old mansion that he sometimes rested at. Castiel had said he liked the mansion because it was a place where he could 'think without any rambunctious beings around him.' The only problem was that Dean didn't know exactly where it was... which would be a problem.

The first thing he decided to try was call Castiel, but knowing how terrible Cas was with a phone he doubted it would work. The other line rang once, twice, three times, four times, when Dean gave into his impatience and slammed the phone shut.

"Damn Cas..." he muttered to himself when all of a sudden his phone vibrated. He answered it with a higher pitched 'Hello?' then he'd hoped for.

"Hey, Dean.. what's wrong?" Sam asked from the other line with slight surprise in his voice.

"Oh, nothing. Why are you calling?" Dean responded with a disappointed tone.

"Just wanted to check on you. Dude, I haven't heard from you all day. Kind of odd."

"Well, I've been busy," he lied as he glared at the bag of chips on his lap.

"Sure. Just stay safe, alright? There's always someone looking for you."

"Always do, Sammy."

"Later, then." Sam ended the call with a click. He knew something was going on. He could almost feel it, but, it was none of his business so he stayed out of it. He just hoped things got better.

Dean soon fell asleep, crumbs scattered across his lap. If all else fails, eat and sleep. That was his motto, but it wasn't really the best choice for this situation. While he was in the middle of his dream that was filled with monsters and evil, his phone buzzed and caused the table to shake. This awoke Dean with a grunt as he sat up, the chips spilling over.

"Ugh.. who the hell-" He was cut off by his own silence when he saw the caller ID. It was Castiel.

"Hey? Hello?" Dean quickly answered.

"Hello Dean. You called," Castiel replied with his usual monotone voice, but Dean noticed something odd in his voice.

"Yeah, I know. Where the hell are you? We need your help, y'know," he disregarded the oddity.

"I apologize. I've been.. occupied with other things."

"Whatever. Tell me where you are, I'll be there in a sec to get you."

"I'd rather you not. There's no reason to."

"Uh.." Dean was at a loss for words. "Well, I'm still coming. Tell me."

"If you insist on knowing, I'm currently residing in an abandoned mansion. I-" Castiel was soon cut off,

"Cas? Hello?" Dean then remembered the problem he had with minutes. "DAMN!"


	2. Decision

**House of an Angel – Ch. 2**

Dean knew a few things at this moment in time. One was that Castiel was in some old mansion. Another was that he needs a new damn phone. The final thing was that it wouldn't be easy to find out where this mansion was. So, he put some of his hunter skills to use an started researching. As he turned on the laptop Sam had left he thought about the basic things – Mansions. How many mansions are there around here, anyway? Abandoned mansions? Even less. This gave him little reassurance, if any at all. When the computer was on he knew what to search up: 'Mansions in Missouri'. To Dean's surprise, there were a good amount, but he knew he was looking for something Cas would be in, such as a religious mansion. He decided to narrow the search down to 'abandoned mansions'. In a few minutes of searching, he found one that wasn't turned into a Bed and Breakfast like the others. It was a mansion that used to be owned by a Priest. Bingo. He wrote down some of the directions and committed the rest to his memory as he grabbed his coat and keys. Dean made his way out to the Impala and revved her up.

"Cas, you better be in this damn mansion."

Sam pulled into the motel parking lot and went into his and Dean's room, where the older brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Dean? Hello? You in here?" He called out to the silence of the room.

He saw the laptop was open so he went over to turn it on, but the job was already done.

"Mansions..?" Sam said to himself. He knew something was up with Dean, but an old mansion? Slowly he closed the lid of the computer and flipped open his phone to call his brother.

"Hey, dude, what are you doing? Where are you going?" He asked once Dean picked up the phone.

"I'm going to find - " he stopped himself because he knew if he told Sam, the brother would get peeved. So he finished with,

"I'm going to find a good restaurant," was the best he could come up with.

"Yeah. Sure. Bring me back some food, ok?" He knew Dean was lying, but he decided to give up.

"Whatever. Bye, Sammy!" He said with a click. He was determined to find the angel now, but he denied himself any pity for the other man as much as he could. However, as soon as he arrived at the mansion, his stomach turned. It looked inhabitable from the outside, making Dean wonder what the inside looked like. He wondered if he should even go in, but he forced himself to do it. He walked up to the door, wooden and bleak, and put both hands on it. Dean Winchester knew that once he went inside he couldn't come running back, but... he needed Castiel. For the first time, he realized he needed the angel. So, he swung the doors open and his jaw dropped at the sight he saw.


	3. Inside

**House of an Angel – Ch.3**

It was terrifying. Everything about the mansion was terrifying. Dean couldn't even begin to know why Castiel thought this horror-house would suit him. All around was black. There was no color. The only thing he could make out in the ink-colored space surrounding him was a staircase. He made his way toward it, feeling his way through. He could feel a few statues.. very intricate, he thought to himself. One weird thing Dean noticed was how there were no windows, whatsoever.

"Why, Cas? Why here..? Is it 'of import' to something you're doing?" He called out to no one. Finally, he made it to the stairwell and stood still. He heard something from up above, where the stairs led. He got out his gun and held it close. Was someone there? Was Cas even there? Dean quietly snuck up the stairs to the broad hallway that lead right or left. He went with his instinct and tip-toed towards the right door.

"Crap!" He exclaimed as he suddenly tripped over something. Once he fell to the ground he hugged it like a person. Coolly, he rose back up and swept himself off, as if he was trying to impress a crowd, but was none. Dean was just accustomed to trying to be cool all the time. As soon as he grabbed his gun again, he quietly laid his hand on the doorknob and twisted, slowly but surely. Once opened, he stepped inside.

"Cas?" He said hopefully, but nothing. The room was odd enough, though. The walls were outlined with what looked like weapons. Upon closer examination, Dean realized there were a large number of knives, all stored neatly. What the hell would an empty mansion need a room full of knives for? Then he noticed that they weren't dusty, like the rest of the furniture. They were shining, but with no windows, or source of light. They were put there recently. Still in shock from his realization, he heard a sound coming from the room down the hall that sounded like a cabinet closing.

"Castiel," Dean called the angel by his real name, for the first time in a long time. The name felt odd on his tongue. "Cas," he decided on the nickname. He began to make his way towards the door, feeling more comfortable about his surroundings. Dean realized that might have been a mistake when he was suddenly pulled into someone's arms and his mouth covered with a hand.

"Hello, Dean," said the familiar gruff voice Dean knew. Dean let out a muffled scream that, if could be heard, would sound like a little girl's. He didn't even care, however. For some reason, he wasn't terrified, either, since he knew who the hell was taking him captive like this. He just wanted to know why Cas, the angel, of all people, would do this. Especially to Dean, the human being who Castiel felt closest to. He attempted to think this out until suddenly, everything was black...

Yep, Dean had been knocked out. Now he was tied to a chair with Castiel circling him. 'At least I'm not blindfolded or gagged,' he thought to himself.

"Oh, Dean, I would never do that. It takes the enjoyment out of things."

"Okay, smart-ass, would you mind telling me what the HELL is going on right now? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's not enjoyable at all. Not to me, anyway!" The hunter quickly snapped back at the angel. Even when tied up he still had his witty attitude. That was until Dean noticed the rather sharp and elegant knife being held in the other's hand.

"Surely, you don't mean any of that. Now Dean, would you please tell me why you insisted on coming out here, even though I asked you not to? It intrigues me," Castiel said as he slowly trailed the knife across Dean's skin. For the first time since being in that position, he looked up at the other man. To his surprise, it wasn't the usual Cas. The man he saw had even worse bags under his eyes, and even more needed to shave. The one thing that stuck out to Dean, though, was the eyes. This man's eyes were dull, lifeless. They had no soul or shine at all, unlike Castiel's. Well, the Cas that Dean knew, anyway.

"Heh. I would've never known you were some closet weirdo, Cas. Kudos."

Before Dean could open his mouth to make another witty comment, Castiel was behind him, with the knife to his neck.

"Dean Winchester. I have had enough of your words. You don't know what I'm going through," the angel said, making him sound like a depressed teen. Dean desperately wanted to say something, but the feel of the knife was too much. Sure, he'd been on the receiving end of worse, but the scariest part was the person holding the weapon. He was pretty sure that the guy was not playing around.

* * *

**Author Note:** Yep, the next chapter is the last. Warning: it includes psycho!Cas. Thank you for ALL of the reviews, favorites, or watches. Love!


	4. Mending

**House of an Angel – Ch.4**

"Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean," Castiel's voice echoed through the hideous room as he slowly traced down and up the said man's neck with his knife. He made extremely sure not to make him bleed, for he would save that for later.

"Just get to the punchline already, Cas!" Dean screeched, obviously annoyed. But this was what Castiel wanted from him.

"I plan to, but please try to remember who the one with the knife is here," he replied with a Cheshire grin.

"Once I get out of this damn chair I'm going to GUT you! You hear me, man?"

"Yes, of course I hear you. Your voice is irritating me, in fact."

"Cas, listen to me," Dean said with a sigh. "You're only going to hear this once from me, but right now I'm begging you to at least tell me what the hell is going on. I will not let you even cut me without a reason. Not that you will be able to at all, that is," he finished, finally giving up. He needed to know why the Angel of the Lord turned into a complete nut-job for no real reasoning that Dean knew of.

"I hear your demands. Very well, Dean," the angel replied with no change in his voice or expression. Dean felt a slight twinge in his gut.

Castiel put his blade down on a table and sat down in front of the other.

"It's all your fault."

"Wh-what?" Dean faltered upon hearing that. His fault? HIS FAULT? This guy was a lunatic!

"Are you confused?"

"A bit, yeah," Dean replied, voice heavy with sarcasm. He just didn't even feel like spouting off.

"Well, I'll tell you why it's your fault," the angel said before going to stand behind Dean.

"You're to blame because lately.. I've started to be more emotional. Basically, I have more feelings now."

"So basically, you're turning human?"

"No," he simply replied.

Dean waited for more elaboration on the statement before he asked, "So, how is this my fault?"

"You're the reason I've began feeling things," he said, still behind Dean's back. "You're the reason I've been told to numb myself of emotion," he went on. By now Dean was speechless. He actually wanted to hear this.

"Because of you, I've felt myself wanting to begin to be happy. To be cheerful. To smile. However, this is all unacceptable. This is why I came here.. to get away from you."

Dean didn't know if he should feel honored or hurt. He settled on both.

"But most of all, Dean," he continued, "You've made me want to begin to love."

With this, Dean felt a lump in his throat. Was this the angel's wacky way of telling him he was in love with him? Then came the punchline.

"For this I must kill you."

"Wait a second, man, you just tell me you love me then expect me to let you kill me? I don't think so," Dean choked out from his drying throat.

"Dean, you don't understand me. I either kill you or get killed!" Castiel barked back in return.

"Castiel, you dumbass, listen to me right now. You love me, right? Well, the feelings are mutual. Would I come down here if I thought that you were a waste of time?"

"What are you-"

"Castiel, I love you too!" Dean said; striking silence following behind. He was too nervous to look at the other man's reaction, until he heard a quiet whimper. He opened his eyes to see Castiel on the floor in front of him, and his own body set loose. He dropped to the floor and held his angel through the recovery.

All that could be heard in the mansion the rest of the night were the quiet sobs of a broken angel, being held by a broken man. They were going to fix each other.

* * *

**Author Note:** Yep, end of this story! I hope you enjoyed it! Lemme let you in on a little secret - all of this was inspired by a wacky dream I had when I was sick! Well, anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
